darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Jordan
Description= |age = 19|status = Alive|species = Human|gender = Male|height = 5'6"|eyes = Brown|element = |roleplayer = Toreador freddy|relatives = |part = II}}Liam Jordan is the host for the Earth Element. Appearance Liam is a human with brown eyes and pale skin. He suffers from a rare condition that causes his hair to be pure white and his fingernails to be black. He usually wears a heavy black cloak and a strange one-eyed mask with a ruby-like crystal in the right eye and three slits where the left eye would be. His body is covered in scars, a result of severe torture. Personality Liam is honest and honorable, never backing down when his companions are in danger. However, he can be extremely harsh, almost to the point of being cruel. He also has little tolerance for jokers and immature people. Due to certain events in his life, Liam has a partial second personality. This "other Liam" is little more than a seething ball of rage, brought out only by certain triggers. When in this state, Liam's fights like a berserker, his power fluctuating out of control. Abilities Liam has had a long time to practice using his powers and is adept at controlling his element. Manipulation Liam can manipulate most kinds of earth with some proficiency, including stone, soil, sand, and to an extent crystal. Golemancy Liam is skilled at creating golems, to the point where he developed several types of Golems. He is one of a rare few who possesses multiple Named Golems. Originally, he didn't have access to Fafnir, due to him not knowing he had it, but now he can use a much weakened version due to Liam's other self losing all the power it controlled. Standard Golems- Basic, generic golems. Stone Soldiers- easier to create than standard golems, but weaker. Used in swarms. Therian Golems- Golems based off animals. Mainly used to fight SFX. Golem walls- A type of booby trap that releases an enraged standard golem should it be touched. Named Golems- an incredibly powerful type of golem. Cannot be controlled autonomously. List of known named Golems: Alexander (resembles a giant humanoid made out of a castle.) Fafnir (A dragon-like named Golem who looks like This. Originally the size of a Kaiju, but now has been shrunk to the size of a young dragon due to Liam losing the majority of his power.) Magmakinesis With Fire's help Liam can create and control lava and magma. |-|History= History Liam used to live in a small mountainous village when his powers activated. He was tormented for possessing his powers for years until an incident involving the local bully caused him to flee his home, leaving the other boy impaled on a spire of stone. After fleeing he created a stone mask to cover his face out of shame and has since become known as One-eye due to the mask's appearance. As he wandered Liam began to take action against those who would abuse the weak. His first act against such people was in Haysvale. As he skulked outside the town, he came across a group of kids bullying a younger girl. The sight of this caused Liam to go into a blind rage. Screaming like a wild animal, he beat the bullies' ringleader senseless and frightened off the others. He fled the town, but continued to punish bullies, building a sort of folktale about a fierce forest fey that violently punished abusive people. At an unknown point in the past, Liam interfered with the Cult of Berko, breaking a siege the were in the middle of with a swarm of Stone Soldiers as well as the named golem Alexander. He caused a great deal of havoc before vanishing. At the time, the cult put a bounty on his head, but every time someone rose to claim it, they either never found him or the bounty hunter never returned. After his battle with the Cult of Berko Liam was captured by a group of people who's motives at the time were unclear. They imprisoned him for a month and a half, although it felt longer due to the constant torture he was subjected to. Shortly before he was to be executed by this group, he escaped, leveling the fortress he was being kept in in a violent rage. This incident resulted in him becoming less trusting of people. Bounties Cult of Berko The Cult of Berko currently have a massive bounty on Liam's head, due to him messing with their operations and killing everyone they send after him. Order of the Red Thorn As an Elemental, the Order of the Red Thorn want him dead. They put a bounty on him because he leveled one of their major strongholds and killed countless soldiers. Sir John Although Liam's participation in the events at Hidestone were minimal at best, Sir John still put a bounty on his head. Ironberg Mining Companies Due to him being the eldest child of Desverus Jordan, the various Mining companies of Ironberg want Liam captured alive, so they can use him as a ransom. Various Nobles Liam has fought various corrupt nobles during his years of wandering, and they have set out a multitude of bounties for his capture or execution. |-|Relationships= Momo Tweedsley Liam cares deeply for Momo, as she was the first person to befriend him. He can be a bit extreme when protecting her, such as summoning a pack of Wolf Golems to attack SFX when he ran away with her stuff, but he is usually content simply talking with her. SFX There is a mutual hatred between Liam and SFX. Cult of Berko Liam fought against this group in the past. He also seems to hate them, but won't elaborate on why. Family Liam has met up with his family, and has made peace with them. Stoneyard populace Liam's overall relationship with the populace of Stoneyard is not good. Even before the incident, he was alienated by the general populace due to him being an elemental. In particular, the children of Richthofen would take great delight in bullying him, although Alice would apologize afterwards. After the incident the citizens became more suspicious of outsiders and Alice began hating Liam for killing her brother. Order of the Red Thorn Liam's past experiences with this particular group have instilled him with a deep hatred for them. Gallery HC Liam.png|Liam as he appears on the height chart Fanart - Running Friends.jpg|Fanart Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Masculine